


pikase fucky

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Fukase, Crying During Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Vanilla, but like its good crying dont worry, caring piko, i love consent, lots of dialogue because theyre gay and they love eachother, mostly?, top piko, virgins lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its self explanatory
Relationships: Fukase/Utatane Piko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	pikase fucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookie :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookie+%3A3).



> my hand slipped and wrote this

“You’re sure about this?” Piko asked, pinning Fukase to the bed.

“I didn’t spend a week preparing myself just to stop when it’s about to happen,” Fukase responded, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's uncertainty. 

“I just wanted to be sure…” Piko sat back, Fukase sitting up along with him. Piko began undressing him with shaking hands. As he removed his shirt, Piko had gotten distracted by Fukase’s scars. It ran all the way down his left side, not just his face. Even though they had been dating for so long, he had never seen Fukase shirtless, nonetheless nude. Piko lightly touched the scars, and heard Fukase’s breath hitch lightly.

“S-Sorry- you okay?”

Fukase nodded his head, eyes focused on Piko’s hands. It didn’t hurt, but his scars had never been touched in a very long time, not since he got them. Piko leaned over and started kissing Fukase’s neck, as he lightly tugged on his waistband, then pulling them down, along with his boxers. Piko tried his hardest not to look; not to embarrass Fukase, but he ended up failing. Fukase was half hard, it wasn’t big, but that was fine with Piko, not really like he was going to be using it anyways.

Fukase pushed Piko off lightly.

“Is something wrong?” Piko worried.

“You’re being too…”

“Too what?”

“Soft.” Fukase pouted. “Plus, you’re still fully dressed.”

Fukase hastily started unbuttoning Piko’s dress shirt, a change of pace to how slow and nervous Piko was going. Piko laughed lightly at Fukase’s hurriedness. 

“What’s the rush?” Fukase didn’t respond, and threw his shirt into the slowly-growing pile of clothes. Fukase went to take Piko’s round glasses off, but he smacked his hand away.

“They’re gonna get in the way-” 

“I want to see you.” Piko interrupted. Fukase’s light blush had turned bright red, and he moved his hand away from Piko’s face.

Piko took his pants off himself, leaned over to the bedside table and searched through the drawer. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted some onto his hand, lathering his fingers with it. Fukase laid back and looked away.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Piko inserted a finger, and Fukase immediately tensed up. He had prepared himself, but mostly in cleaning and diet, not this. He had to relax, or Piko would go painfully slow again. Fukase took a deep breath. It didn’t really hurt, but he wasn’t used to anything being up there. It started to sting when he added a second finger. Fukase didn’t say anything though, it didn’t hurt enough to get Piko worried.

He started doing a scissor motion, stretching Fukase out more so he could add another finger, but he had touched a certain area on accident, making his boyfriend gasp in surprise. Piko had stopped to ask Fukase if he was okay, but Fukase had covered his face in embarrassment, and it had clicked in Piko’s brain on what was going on.

“You’re so cute,” Piko laughed, ruffling Fukase’s hair with his unused hand. “Move your hands, I want to see your face.”

“Nooooo….” Fukase whined, “I don’t want toooo…”

“Fine, fine…” Piko leaned over and whispered; “For now, at least.”

Piko added a third finger, and purposefully rubbed against that small area inside Fukase. His legs squeezed together, and he let out a muffled whimper. It stung due to the third digit, but every time Piko even nudged against his prostate it overwhelmed him, and the stinging went away. Every time, Piko watched Fukase’s body language, every touch caused his back to arch lightly, his arms to shake, his hands tense up, not to mention his dick twitched every so often. 

He pushed Fukase’s left leg down, being careful not to hurt him due to his left side’s sensitivity. He thrusted his fingers inside him more at a fast pace, and Fukase’s voice had pitched up.

“Aah- tha- that’s e-enough~” Fukase grabbed Piko’s hand, stopping its movement. “I’m good… That’s… That’s enough.”

“You’re sure?” Piko asked, taking his fingers out.

“‘Course… I wouldn’t have stopped you if I wasn’t sure.”

“Y’know, it’s kind of funny…” Piko grabbed Fukase’s hand and rubbed circles in his palm with his thumb. “You’re so confident, mischievous… Yet, look at you. You were just mo-”

“Shut it. Shut up. It’s embarrassing enough as is.” Fukase interrupted. “Can’t help it, either…”

“C’mon, it's just me. You don’t need to be embarrassed about it.”

“That’s exactly  _ why _ I’m embarrassed about it.” Fukase murmured, gripping Piko’s hand lightly. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable… We can stop if you want.” Piko’s expression dropped, looking Fukase directly in the eyes.

“No! I-I mean- no, no we… We don't have to stop. It’s fine.”

“You’re s-”

“You can stop asking that. If I’m not sure I’ll tell you.”

“...Mm, but I want you to be honest with what you’re feeling, okay? You don’t have to be embarrassed about it.”

“Fine, fine…” 

Piko’s face brightens up again and he gives Fukase a soft kiss. Fukase grabbed the hem of Piko’s underwear, pulling them down slowly. Piko pulled away from the kiss and took them off himself. As he grabbed the lube bottle again, he caught Fukase staring at his lower region.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” Piko points out. “I’d think you’d be used to this by now.”

“I-.. It’s a... bit different when it’s going to go inside me,” Fukase looked away, “‘Specially when it’s that  _ big… _ ” He mumbled the last part. 

Piko kissed Fukase’s cheek lightly as he covered his dick with lube. 

“You ready?”

Fukase took a deep breath, and tried to relax himself. “As ready as I’ll ever get…”

Piko held Fukase’s thighs as he inserted himself inside. Fukase gasped in pain and gripped the sheets. Piko had only put in the head.

“W-wait- give me a- give me a second-”

“You should’ve let me stretch you out more.”

“Shut it…”

They had stayed there for about a minute or two, making sure Fukase was okay. Piko had rubbed circles into his thighs, trying to make sure Fukase was calm and relaxed.

“...You can move now…” Fukase murmured. The pain hadn’t gone away entirely, but it was bearable now. 

Piko slowly pushed in more, quietly moaning himself due to how tight the squeeze was. 

“You’re tense again…” Piko kissed Fukase’s forehead. “Relax a bit… Breathe in,”

Fukase inhaled as Piko put in the rest of it, then exhaled once he knew Piko was done moving. 

“‘Kay… Hold on…” Fukase took deep breaths, trying to adjust himself. 

“...You should eat more. You’re so skinny.” Piko, rubbed Fukase’s abdomen, where there was a small bump. “I shouldn’t be able to see this.”

“I-I eat just fine. I have a fast metabolism.” Fukase’s voice was a bit breathless.

“Still hurt?”

“A little… It’s bearable.”

“Do you want me to wait more?” Fukase thought for a moment.

“No...No, you can start moving… Just go slowly, please?”

Piko nodded and started, going slowly. He felt a bit bad about being the only one getting pleasure, though, so he lightly grabbed Fukase’s dick and started rubbing the head with his thumb. The surprise of the sudden pleasure caused Fukase to clench down, stopping the movement.

“You have to  _ relax. _ ” Piko laughed.

“Ah- s-sorry.” Fukase relaxed enough for Piko to be able to move again, this time he went slightly faster, a relatively normal pace compared to the painfully slow one.

Piko quickened his hand’s pace too, causing Fukase to let out quiet moans that he tried to muffle with his hand, before Piko grabbed it. 

“I want to hear you, stop trying to quiet yourself.” Piko said softly, kissing his neck again.

“B-But it’s embarras- ah~!” Piko interrupted him by biting his neck, leaving a small mark.

“Whoops, sorry.” Piko said, not at all sorry. 

Piko began to speed up, as Fukase didn’t seem to be in much pain anymore. He had started to nudge at his prostate again, as Fukase’s legs started to squeeze against his sides, his back arching, just like how it was before. Fukase’s moans were louder now, not muffled, but he wouldn’t look towards Piko. His eyes were squeezed shut.

“Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?” Piko stopped moving suddenly. “Fukase, look at me, are you okay?”

“I’m-I’m okay… There’s nothing wrong…”

“...You’re crying. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Do you want to stop? Does it hurt?” 

“No... S-Sorry I-I just-” Fukase tried to wipe his tears but he just started crying again. “I’m really… I’m okay…”

“What’s wrong? There has to be something wrong…”

“It’s embarrassing…”

“How many times are you going to say that? It’s just me, there’s no one else here. It doesn’t matter if it's embarrassing.”

“I’m just… really happy…” 

Piko stared at Fukase for a moment, before he nearly started crying too. 

“I’m really happy too. I’m glad I can do this with you.”

“Sorry I ruined the moment…” Fukase sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“It’s okay, do you want to continue now?”

“...Okay.”

Piko kissed Fukase as he continued where he left off, slowly speeding up as time went on. Fukase pulled him down, hugging him as Piko thrusted into him. Fukase shoved his face in Piko’s shoulder, moaning as he hit his prostate with every thrust, and his hand still rubbing him in between their bodies. He squeezed his eyes closed, and listened to Piko’s heavy breathing, as he began to get rougher with him. It was a surprising change, with Piko being so gentle with Fukase usually. 

The issue with Piko being so rough is that it was pushing Fukase to come a lot faster than it would if Piko continued with how he was going before. Fukase started to lightly claw at his back, needing to grip something as he felt his stomach drop.

“P-Piko- ah~! Wait-wait- I’m-  _ aahh~! _ ” He tried to warn, but was too late. 

Fukase gasped. His back arched and his head flew back as he released all over his own and Piko’s chests. 

Piko slowed down to a stop and leaned up.

“That was fast,” He teased.

“I-I...That’s… your fault…”

Piko began to pull out when Fukase wrapped his legs around his lower back, restricting him from pulling out. Piko’s raised in confusion.

“You haven’t... came yet,” Fukase was breathless.

“But you just-”

“That’s fine,”

“You’re going to g-”

“ _ That’s fine. _ ”

Piko was taken aback by Fukase’s determination. Fukase took him back into the hug, and Piko grabbed his hips and started back again.

Fukase was a lot louder this time, every movement big or small caused Fukase to nearly scream. It was too much for him, but he could bear it for now. He sobbed underneath Piko, gripping the sheets as he couldn’t hold his back up anymore. Fukase was limp, but shaking uncontrollably at the surplus of pleasure that he couldn’t deal with. Piko looked down at him with worry, but Fukase gave him the best smile he could make in that situation. He was overstimulated, overly sensitive, but he just wanted to make his boyfriend feel good. 

He could tell Piko was getting close, his thrusts were getting more frantic, and his breathing was getting heavier. He kept apologizing, which Fukase found odd, but he couldn’t really think properly either. 

“F-Fukase~...” He murmured. “I’m…”

Piko was about to pull out again, in which Fukase used all of the strength he had to stop him, causing him to come inside, covering his insides.

They laid there for a couple minutes, catching their breath. 

“You okay?” Piko asked.

“‘M fine…”

Piko finally pulled out this time, Fukase going completely limp and feeling oddly empty once it was out. 

“Alright… Let’s get you cleaned up.” Piko stood up off the bed, and went to the bathroom to grab a couple of tissues. 

Fukase was half asleep when Piko came back, even though he wasn’t even gone for an entire minute.

Piko began to wipe Fukase’s ass, getting some of the leftover lube and cum that dripped out. Then, he wiped Fukase’s abdomen.

“I’d have to use my fingers to get the rest from the inside… But we can do that later, when you’re less sensitive,”

Fukase hummed in agreeance. 

"Why'd you stop me from pulling out?"

"...Felt like it,"

Piko shook his head.

“Need anything?” 

“...Water, please.”

“‘Kay, I’ll be right back.”

Fukase rolled over to his side and glanced at the floor, staring at the pile of clothes. 

“Looks like you’re about to fall asleep,” Piko laughed and he handed Fukase the glass of water. He sat up and took a couple sips of water drowsily. 

“Y’could’ve been gentler…” Fukase mumbles into his glass.

Piko’s eyes widened, “Sorry- wait- wait I told you-”

“’M jokin’, come here.” Fukase laid his glass down on the bedside table. Piko stood in front of Fukase and leaned down, to which Fukase gave him a peck on the lips.

“I love you,” 

“Love you too, Fukase.” 


End file.
